Only to fade away
by Cryptic Dusk
Summary: How far will one go in order for a people to achieve happiness? What is love? Is it giving on the ability to destroy one but trusting one not to. TidusYuna Fanfic, stays close to the FFX story with some twists.


She was trembling as she emerged from the hallway; her entire people were gathered there. Sitting, watching, waiting; they wondered what she would say. Her speech was written, but the words just wouldn't come out. So as she was standing there, then she remembered to say what was in her heart. She began to say what was on her mind. As she was speaking to her people, she began to think of her journey, and the dream that faded away.

It all started the day It came Zanarkand, a large machina city. Everything was big and controlled by machina, machine like creatures used to make life easier.

Tidus was awakened from his short nap by the screaming of his fans. They were everywhere, he thought. Many asked for his autograph, but he just pushed through the crowd; today was the day his old man died. His name was Jecht. Tidus had a game to play so he hurried off to the arena. He is the star player of the Zanarkand Abes, a blitz ball team. Blitz ball is an underwater sport similar to a cross between football, and soccer. The arena was always beautiful the way it lit up the night sky. That night was unlike any other, Tidus thought.

_I lay there in the water eyes closed, waiting for the game to begin. The water was deep, dark, and cold. Then with a flash, those lights turned on, I opened my eyes. The game began. My heart was beating faster and faster, the crowd was roaring at the tough defense my team put up. The ball flew up going into the air, out of the sphere pool. I chased after the ball, as it went into the air. Right when I was about to grab the ball, I heard a tremor. Next, a flash of light and everyone was screaming, and running for their lives. I did the same as everyone else, I ran as hard as I could. As I was running It just stood there. I felt as if I understood what it wanted of me. Then as I stood there too. There was a flash of light and I was pulled through. _

_After I was sucked through, I didn't remember much, I didn't even know where I was. Then I saw this girl, with dark hair and two different color eyes. One was green, and the other eye was blue. I went over to ask her where am I, and what her name was? _

_She replied with a shy voice, "My name is Yuna the daughter of high summoner Braska, and you're on the Isle of Besaid. I am on a journey to defeat Sin like my father before me. He died in order for Spira to live in happiness, even for a short time. Then Sin came again."_

_"What is Sin," I asked quizzically? _

_"It is the incarnation of Spira's hate for one another. It came over one thousand years ago, and destroyed the machina city of Zanarkand," Yuna said with sorrow in her voice._

_"Zanarkand," I said with a puzzled expression. "That is where I am from." _

_Yuna replied, "How can this be, the city of Zanarkand was destroyed more than one thousand years ago. Unless, do you know Jecht." _

_"Yes, Jecht is my father. Today was the day that he died," I answered._

_Then Yuna asked, "Will you go to Zanarkand with me, to defeat Sin. We can also find out what happened to your home." _

_I replied, "Yuna I will show you Zanarkand, and the huge buildings that are there. I will show you the sunset in Zanarkand. There's nothing else like it."_

_At that point I didn't know what to say, but in my heart I knew that in order to find out what happened I would have to go with Yuna to Zanarkand. She said that it lies a couple cities beyond the isle of Besaid, on the main land of Spira the new world that Sin brought me to. The next day Yuna and I set out on her journey to defeat Sin. We went to board a ferry that would take us to the main land; there we met an old man named Auron. He looked like he had seen countless battles, and his left arm was always by his waist. It looked broken. He had something to hide, but I wasn't sure what it was. Quiet ones always have something to hide. _

_Yuna asked him, "Do you want to come with us to Zanarkand." _

"_So the daughter of Braska wants me to ensure that she gets to Zanarkand," he replied. _

_"I guess that's the way an old man says yes. It's settled then. The three of us will be going to Zanarkand together." I said as I chimed in. Then we all laughed a bit. _

_That was the last time we all laughed like that. After that, the journey became hard, as we passed town by town seeing the damage done by Sin. We set up camp at one town called Moon Flow. It was called that because even when it is daytime you can still see the moon. That is where I fell into a deep sleep, remembering the screams of my own people the day Sin attacked. Something was different in this dream; I could feel something telling me that my world was just a dream, and there is a reason why I was brought here to Spira. It had something to do with that girl, Yuna. _

_The next day I awoke just thinking about my world, was it truly just a dream. What about me, will I just fade away? I studied Yuna's face, she always smiled, but I knew beneath that those smiles she was hiding something. Her cousin Rikku met up with us that morning. She was a thirteen-year-old girl full of energy. Her eyes were different; they were green with swirls. Underneath her wall of happiness, her world was crumbling. All I knew was that it had to do with Yuna; everything did. _

That morning we set out to the high road; a road full of twists and turns, and cities that lie in ruin. Yuna kept a smile on her face even as we walked through those ruined cites. Something was going to happen; we all could feel it in the air. Everything was quiet. Then we saw the crusaders, a group of people dedicated to the protection of Spira. They were working along side the Maester's of Yevon, their sworn enemies. The maester's have always wanted to control everything to find favor with the people. Yevon is the ruling body in Spira. It made its home in the largest city of Spira Bevelle. Yevon is the religious and governmental body in Spira. It forbade the use of the forbidden machina. The forbidden machina are weapons that are said to have brought the terror of sin to Spira. This time Yevon decided that it wanted to use the forbidden machina in an attempt to beat sin. That is when Yuna spoke up.

"It goes against the teachings to use the forbidden machina. It won't work; we will never truly beat Sin unless we atone for our actions. That is what Yevon teaches. Think of the lives you are putting at risk here. Do you care how many lives you are going to loose, the friends, and loved ones that will die? Does it matter to you?" she said.

Maester Seymour replied, "Just be silent. Theses men know what they're getting into. They are fighting for what they believe in. If they die, it just means Spira, the spiral of death shall continue. Yuna, do you believe in what you are doing! Is it a cause worth dying for? Just sit and wait. If they fail that means you will eventually have to die."

_I pretended I didn't hear the Maester's words that Yuna was going to die. If she died that meant I can't show her Zanarkand, but was the Maester right. Was Yuna's cause worth dying for just so the people could be happy for a time?_

_That evening Sin came. It attacked the Highroad. Men and women sacrificed their lives for a meaningless cause. Yuna was right, this attack was a failure. Lives were just lost, happiness replaced with sorrow. Yuna still smiled even though she knew she was going to die. After the attack I asked her why, are you always smiling? She would just say that my smile gives hope to Spira, that one day they may all be able to smile instead of grieve over the dead. I could not understand how she could keep on smiling. _

Next after the High road, we moved to Guadosalem, home of Maester Seymour. He requested our presence. We didn't know exactly why so we made haste to the wooded area. Guado are a people who never leave their quiet wooded area. Once in the town of Guadosalem, Guado directed to the estate of Maester Seymour.

Rikku's eyes widened at all the food in his hall. It looked as if he was going to have a banquet in honor of something. Then Seymour emerged from the door. He asked Yuna if he could marry her, because it would give the people something to be happy about for a change.

She replied, "I need some time to think about this. I need to speak with my father."

I asked, "How can you speak with your father. I thought he died."

She answered, "The far-plane is where I can see my father, at least his body."

Therefore, we went to the far plane, but Riku refused to enter it. She said that she didn't want her memories being messed with.

She said, "Memories are just memories. Nothing more then what they are, I don't want my memories being tampered with."

Auron replied cryptically, "I'll stay with you. There's nothing there for me."

Therefore, Yuna and I entered the final resting place of the dead, the far plane. Your memories of one who died are focused creating the image of that loved one. Yuna asked me to think of my father, after all, he is dead. Therefore, I tried, but nothing happened. I guess he's still out their some where.

_Yuna never told me what her verdict was; was she to marry this person so the people could be happy._ She never has done anything for herself; everything is done for the people. It's as if she doesn't know what she wants. She has no choice, but to defeat Sin in order to follow her father's example. I guess I will eventually find out what the verdict is in time.

After Yuna had her chat with her father's "physical form", she was ready to make up her mind. She decided it would be for the best if she married Maester Seymour. Still she kept that smile on her face, but beneath it, there lies regret. Riku was mad at this point, because she wanted her cousin to marry for love, not to make the people happy. Auron was just cryptic as always, not saying much. So, now we are to meet Maester Seymour at a temple past the Thunder Plains. Ahead lies a frozen lake and the temple.

"The thunder planes is a dangerous place," said Auron in a cryptic voice.

"You sound like you've been here," said Yuna.

"I hate thunder, I hate it," shouted Rikku.

"There is no need to hate thunder. It is a powerful element," said Auron.

"Well, let's just hurry up and get through this mess," I shouted as we began to move.

Auron held me back as the other two went ahead. He asked if I had seen my father's body on the far plane. I told him no I didn't. It means he is still alive.

Auron said, "just as I thought. Jecht isn't dead. You know why he isn't; Because your old man is Sin."

I asked, "How do you know that? You don't even know my old man?

I know about him, because I was with him and Braska. I went on their journey to defeat Sin. They gave their lives, so you could come to Spira and finish the job. Spira is just one big spiral of death. Summoner and his or her guardian's give their lives to perform the final summoning. Once Sin is defeated It absorbs the Aeon, thus a new Sin is born. Sin is eternal unless you stop it the source. I died during the fight against Sin. The only thing keeping me part of this world is a promise to an old friend," said Auron as he reveals all.

"This is a lot to take on at once. My father is Sin. He is the one who destroyed my home, and Yuna will die for nothing. This Final Summoning is a false tradition; that just kills the summoner. Why has no one done anything to stop her? Why is she willing to give it all up if it is meaningless," I said.

"She's willing to give it all up because of the people. If she can give them happiness, even for a short while; that's all that matters." Auron said as if he was looking into the past.

"Well this is my story, I decide who dies. I won't let her die. I promised I would show her Zanarkand; the lights, the sunset. This is His entire fault. He shouldn't have brought me here, to Spira. Now what let her marry Seymour? He'll just make sure that she goes on this pilgrimage to Zanarkand." I said.

"There's nothing we can do but watch right now. She knows what she is getting into. Come on," said Auron.

_We set up camp by the lake. Tomorrow was the day Yuna would go to Bevelle to be married. That night was quiet, it wasn't like the others. I kept thinking about my father. I hated him. He was always better then me. Now look he is Sin. He has caused so many people so much pain. What will happen? How will we defeat something like him? _Morning came and I awoke. Yuna was gone. Rikku said that she left early in the morning for the temple. We decided to go to the temple as well. When we got there Yuna was at the entrance. Seymour waited down a long corridor, Auron held his right hand by his blade. Something was going to happen, a battle perhaps. We all stood ready, except for Yuna that is. She was quiet and just smiled as we walked down the corridor. It was dark, and the temple was cold since it was built over a frozen lake. Everyone was quiet as if we were bracing ourselves for the news. Seymour greeted us with a hello. He asked Yuna if she had made a decision yet.

She said, "I will marry you on one condition. Even though I am married to you I still get to finish my pilgrimage."

Seymour answered, "Fine do as you like. As long as the people are happy, that is all that matters. Oh, one more thing guards kill her friends."

One guard replied, "Sir they have done nothing wrong. It goes against the teachings to kill innocents."

Seymour replied with a psychotic ambition, "They will interfere with my plans, to control Sin. After the final summoning Sin absorbs the Aeon, in that case it would be me. Then once Sin absorbs me, I will learn to control it. I will be immortal while the spiral of death continues. So I order you to kill them."

"What, you can't be serious. I will hold them off. Yuna run." Auron said sword drawn.

As Yuna and company was running Auron held Seymour back, Seymour was no match for the finesse of Auron with a blade. The fight did not last long before Auron caught back up. More guards approached from the shadows battle ready. Running was all the group could do. Faster and faster, they ran until they were outside of the temple. The frozen lake began to crack.

Auron shouted, "Jump or we die."

I did not know what to do, so I jumped. Rikku did the same. Yuna on the other hand stayed. She wanted to be captured for reasons of her own. That was the last we saw of Yuna until the day we went to rescue her.

As Auron predicted, Yuna was in Bevelle her home. The wedding was being held there. Bevelle was on high alert. Guards were patrolling every bridge and every corridor to ensure that the ceremony ran smoothly. The only way past Yevon's forces was by air. We were able to get a lift to Bevelle from Rikku's father Cid, the uncle of Yuna. As the wedding began, we made our move. Cid's airship could get us close enough to jump onto the High Bridge. An armada of Yevon's machina sat their ready for battle. As we jumped from the airship, the forbidden machina began to fire at us. Auron handed me a sword and we began to fight our way up the stairs toward the ceremony. Our efforts were futile as machina and Yevonite guards began to surround us. All we could do was watch the ceremony unless Yuna did something.

Seymour ordered, "Kill them."

Yuna replied, "You kill them, I jump.

_There was a silence at that time, what was Yuna going to do. Jump, or watch her friends die. Then Yuna leaned back looking like she was just going to jump._

_Then all she said was I can fly believe, and then she jumped._

_W_e stood there in silence for about five minutes; that is when we heard the roar of an engine. It was Cid and his Airship. We decided to not to stick around and see what would happen to us. Therefore, we jumped just in time as Cid was pulling up. After that, we entered the bridge of the airship. Yuna told Cid to go to Zanarkand so we could confront Sin and defeat him. He said that he could only take us to the mountains. We were well rested and ready for the journey ahead of us.

The mountains were dark and cold. The paths were covered with snow, but we climbed until we reached the summit. Yuna still smiled even though she new her journey was ending. We made camp at the summit of the mountain. That's where I fell into a deep sleep.

_This dream was different. I was home. Everything was the same. Sin had not attacked it. Some thing told me once Sin is finally defeated we will wake up from our slumber. The dreams will fade away. _

I awoke to every one else already up and ready to finish the journey. We went around the mountaintop trying to catch sight of Zanarkand. It wasn't until we found a path that we could see it.

_It was a site I didn't want to see. It lied in ruin. Everything was destroyed. I began to think this is his entire fault. He was bringing me here to this world to stop him. Well this was it the end of my story, and the end of Yuna's journey. She stopped smiling, because this was something she didn't want to see. We traveled down the mountain in complete and utter silence. Everyone surveying the damage done by Sin or thinking about the end or the journey. _

_On the way down Yuna said, she had to tell me something. _

_She said, "I have something important to tell you, because I may never have a chance to say it again. I have not had time to tell you, but after this, I won't be able to go to Zanarkand with you. I am going to die, so you and everyone else may live in peace. The truth is I truly." _

_I responded saying, "You truly what?" _

_Then there was a moment of awkward silence after that._

The coming of Sin broke the silence. Everyone was in panic except for Auron he was calm and ready for battle. We heard a loud roar before It pulled us inside.

There He stood, my old man; just staring at us.

He called out and said, "You're late; Auron."

"I know," replied Auron.

_I just stood there, waiting until my father said, you've grown. _

_I replied, "You're still bigger. _

_"Well I am Sin you know," he replied sarcastically. _

_"That's not funny," I said holding back the tears._

_"You know why you're here; lets end this now," Jecht said. _

_"Dad, I hate you," I replied. _

_All he said was I know, I know. _

With that, the fight began. I shouted, "Everybody this is the last time we will all fight together."

Then Yuna looked at me shaking her head no, tears about to fall. I just walked right past her gazing into those eyes and jumped into the fight.

The fight was difficult, often times Auron saved me. Jecht was just too good, or it was just Sin taking him over. Then when it looked as if we were about to die he said, "Finish me." On that note, Auron delivered the final strike with his sword. He lie there still breathing. I rushed over to him and just held him in my arms.

He said, "You're going to cry, you're going to cry. See you're crying."

All I said was, "I hate you, Dad."

He said, "Go, there's no time. Sin is not fully destroyed until Yevon is defeated."

_Yevon was the true source of Spira's sorrow. A stone caused everything. It was cursed. Therefore, we destroyed the stone. Everything was silent. We were on top of the Airship, watching the destruction of Sin. It was like watching fire works except there were millions of them at once going off almost simultaneously. As we were watching, the destruction of Sin, Auron began to fade. He said he had played at life for too long. He also said this is our world now, with that he faded. Then Yuna starred at me tears rolling down her cheeks as I began to fade as well. Then I said,_

_"I'm sorry I can't show you Zanarkand, or the sunset."_

_She thought to herself it was supposed to be like this, he wasn't supposed to die._

_She just shook her head no. Then she ran towards me, but she ran right through me. _

_Crying she said, "I love you," but it was too late. I just faded away._

She was trembling as she emerged from the hallway; her entire people were gathered there. Sitting, watching, waiting; they wondered what she would say. Her speech was written, but the words just wouldn't come out. So as she was standing there, then she remembered to say what was in her heart. She said everyone has lost something precious, lives, homes, dreams, and friends. Now Spira is ours again. We will rebuild Spira together. I know the journey will be long, and sometimes difficult. With friends, we can get through those rough times. _One more thing the people and the friends that we have lost, or the dreams have faded. Then she thought of Him. Never forget them. _

After her speech, everyone was quiet it was a serene moment. The people of Spira just sat their reflecting on the sacrifice that was made.

Rikku then approached the podium, compelled to make a speech began, "Everyone, listen up, whether your Albhed, or a Yevonite we are all in this together. Spira is no ours again, are we going to loose it again. Will Sin come again?"

Wakka then cut her off, as he said, "The Albhed girl is right, ya. We can't go on treating each other badly. Spira does not belong to Yevon, or to the Albhed, but all of us. Each and one of us don't let each and every High Summoner's sacrifice be in vain, with the creation of a new Sin."

"Everyone is different but that makes life exciting, doesn't it. That's what we have learned on Yuna's pilgrimage. That no matter how hard a journey is, or whether you make it to the end, the only this that matters is that friends are by your side, said Rikku"

The crowd then cheered, and in the following months, Spira became a better place. Where everyone was always happy, until…


End file.
